Blue Dawn
by TheSilverPegasus
Summary: Dawnfern is an average warrior of ThunderClan, but when her sister's kit, Bluekit, is born, she discovers neither of them is just an ordinary cat. There are prophecies and loss, but also love and loyalty. I will keep adding over time but it may take a while..
1. Cats of the Clans

**Blue Skies at Dawn**

Written by **TheSilverPegasus**

Inspired by the Warriors books and **GoldenUnicorn19** , my best friend in real who encourages me to write (so that she can read!)

(Be sure to check out her stories and follow her!)

Also look for:

The sequel, **The Dawn Star**

 **Fluffy Clan**

 **Cats of the Clans** (all made up by **GoldenUnicorn19** and me –sorry if they share names with cats in the actual books we meant not to copy but it's kinda hard)

 **Thunderclan:**

Leader: Brightstar (solid bright white tom)

Deputy: Duskpelt (crème tom with gray highlights)

Medicine Cat: Poppyleaf (crème she-cat with ginger spots)

Warriors:

Dawnfern (muddy-brown she-cat with green eyes) Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Frosttail (grey tabby tom with blue eyes)

Swiftfoot (light gray tom with dark gray paws)

Goldenleaf (solid and bold ginger long haired she-cat) Apprentice: Sourpaw

Nightclaw (solid black tom with amber eyes) Apprentice: Ashpaw

Whitecloud (white tom with pink-ish nose and muzzle)

Hollynose (long haired white she-cat with bright red nose)

Sunnyfur (pale ginger she-cat with crème colored belly and inner legs)

Apprentices:

Ashpaw (long haired dark gray tom with black paws and lower legs)

Sourpaw (crème tom)

Spottedpaw (calico she-cat)

Queens:

Mousestripe (dark brown tabby she-cat)

Kits:

Darkkit (mixed dark gray and black she-cat)

Blazekit (ginger tabby tom with white belly and chest)

Elders:

Silvermist (light gray she-cat with dark gray legs and tail)

Blackface (calico she-cat with black face and neck)

 **Windclan:**

Leader: Foxstar (short haired tom with fur colored just like a fox's)

Deputy: Mudpelt (dark brown tabby tom with thick fur)

Medicine Cat: Rosetail (light brows she-cat with reddish-brown markings mostly on her tail

Warriors:

Blacktail (dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and black tail face and legs)

Nightpelt (black gray she-cat with white/gray small spots scattered all over) Apprentice: Halfpaw

Ravenfur (black tom with white paws and tail-tip) Apprentice: Lionpaw

Grayflower (gray and white tabby she-cat)

Britchwing (tan tabby tom with white markings)

Oakflame (light brown tom with dark brown markings) Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Snowstripe (dark gray tabby tom) Apprentice: Mosspaw

Patchsong (black white and brown calico she-cat)

Apprentices:

Brackenpaw (shaggy brown tabby tom)

Halfpaw (shaggy she-cat with half white and half black pelt)

Mosspaw (dark brown tom with short fur)

Queens:

Railcloud (gray she-cat with shaggy fur)

Kits:

Ashkit (short furred gray tabby she-cat)

Whitekit (pure white she-cat)

Elders:

Stonepelt (gray short-haired tom missing an ear)

Oneclaw (brown tabby tom with only one claw)

 **Shadowclan:**

Leader: Darkstar (dark gray tom with white paws)

Deputy: Tinytail (brown and white she-cat with a semi-tail)

Medicine Cat: Featherfur (gray and white she-cat with soft fur) Apprentice: Snakefang

Warriors:

Stormheart (black and dark gray splotched tom) Apprentice: Honeypaw

Eagletalon (light brown tabby tom with long and sharp claws)

Timberfall (brown she-cat with fluffy fur)

Toadstep (dark brown and black tabby tom) Apprentice: Hickorypaw

Fawnfrost (crème she-cat with white paws and tail-tip)

Weedrunner (dark ginger tom with thick fur)

Apprentices:

Snakefang (brown and black tom with long teeth)

Honeypaw (light brown she-cat with white legs)

Hickorypaw (brown tabby tom)

Queens:

Pebbleshine (light gray she-cat with white legs)

Blackwind (solid black fluffy she-cat)

Kits:

Sootkit (dark gray tom with flecks of black in his pelt)

Emberkit (fluffy ginger and black tabby she-cat)

Sunkit (dark ginger she-cat with short fur)

Elders:

Rockbelly (white tom with gray stomach paws and tail-tip)

Sandpool (tab she-cat with light stomach)

Ratscar (dull gray tom with large scar above left eye)

 **Riverclan:**

Leader: Ripplestar (long haired white tabby tom with misty gray stripes)

Deputy: Splashpelt (brown she-cat with white belly chest and inner legs)

Medicine Cat: Lilycloud (sand-colored she-cat with white belly and chest)

Warriors:

Blue-eye (misty gray she-cat with one blue eye and one yellow eye) Apprentice: Runningpaw

Mousetail (dusty solid brown she-cat with short hairless tail)

Reedclaw (dark crème tom with very sharp claws)

Redpatch (crème tom with large ginger patch on his shoulders)

Stripetail (black tom with two white stripes on end of tail and white tail-tip) Apprentice: Featherpaw

Wavefur (light gray tabby tom with dark gray wave-shaped stripe on left side)

Roseblossom (light brown she-cat with ginger speckles) Apprentice: Deerpaw

Apprentices:

Runningpaw (gray-brown tabby tom)

Deerpaw (tan tabby tom)

Featherpaw (gray she-cat with long fur)

Queens:

Violetheart (white-gray she-cat with strange purple eyes)

Snowfall (white she-cat with light gray dapples)

Minnowleap (silver she-cat)

Kits:

Applekit (dark ginger she-cat with brown chest and belly)

Littlekit (white she-cat with black tail-tip and paws)

Pouncekit (light brown tom with white paws)

Larkkit (pale ginger she-cat)

Elders:

Streamsplash (brown tabby she-cat with gray belly and inner legs)

Grasswhisker (light brown tabby tom with unusually long whiskers)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dawnfern felt a nose bumping into her side.

"What?" she meowed grumpily.

"Sorry," responded Nightclaw, toughing his tail-tip gently to her flank. "Brightstar wants us to patrol along the Shadowclan border and see if we can catch some prey over there."

Dawnfern nodded, rolled onto her paws, and followed Nightclaw out of the warrior's den.

"Dawnfern, where are you, going?" A calico she-cat asked as they passed.

"Good morning, Spottedpaw. We are going out on a patrol. Would you mind joining a hunting patrol while I'm gone? We'll train later." The muddy-brown warrior mewed.

"Of course." Spottedpaw said. "Good luck!" Then she bounded away.

Nightclaw led Dawnfern to the camp entrance where they met up with Dawnfern's brother, Frosttail, Swiftfoot, and his apprentice, Sourpaw.

"Why such a small patrol?" Frosttail asked and the group set out. "Wasn't there Shadowclan scents on our side of the border? Shouldn't we bring more cats in case a fight breaks out?"

"No, I think Brightstar wants to appear as if we aren't all stirred up by a few scents. Besides, it was probably just an apprentice that accidentally crossed while chasing prey." Swiftfoot answered, looking pointedly at Frosttail as if to tell him not to get all stirred up.

"And anyways," Dawnfern pointed out, "If we meet Shadowclan cats on our side we can fight them off. Thunderclan is strong."

The others nodded their agreement, but Frosttail still scanned the forest every few steps, as if he thought Shadowclan warriors we going to suddenly come flooding into Thunderclan territory and try to take over.

"How's Mousestripe, Swiftfoot?" Dawnfern asked, trying to get the others' minds off of fighting Shadowclan.

"Great! I can't wait to be a father!" the gray warrior purred.

Dawnfern nodded, purring too. Mousestripe was one of her oldest friends, and she'd be kitting and day now.

As the patrol neared the border, Nightclaw flicked his tail, earning a glare from Frosttail, the patrol leader, motioning to Swiftfoot and Sourpaw to go check out the situation ahead. The two toms slit silently into the brush. A few heartbeats later they came back and Sourpaw reported, "No new scents, just some stale ones. Just one, I think, but it is stail, and then a trace of the same scent, but newer. Like the intruder keeps coming back. Swiftfoot nodded his agreement.

"Hmm, " Murmured Frosttail. "Sourpaw, good find. Will go tell Brightstar? I think we can finish the patrol without you.

The young tom puffed out his chest with importance. "Sure, Frosttail. But don't you want another cat in case Shadowclan attacks?"

Frosttail shook his head. "If it's only one cat, chances are the rest of the Clan doesn't even know."

Sourpaw dipped his head and sped off in the direction of the camp.

"Come on then," Mewed Nightcalw, "I'm starving."

Frosttail shook his head but took the lead again good-naturedly.

"I don't know what you see in him." He whispered in Dawnfern's ear as he passed.

Dawnfern pinned her ears back. What was he meowing about? She shook herself. This was a time to patrol, not speculate about what went on in a tom's head.

By the time the sun was well up in the sky, the patrol arrived back at camp, Dawnfern even carrying a mouse that had stupidly run right in front of her paws.

Brightstar padded over when he saw the four warriors return and asked, "Any other signs of Shadowclan.

"No." Frosttail answered.

"Interesting…" The Clan leader murmured, looking so much like Frosttail had earlier that Dawnfern had to stifle a purr of amusement. "Well," He added after a few heartbeats, "I suppose we will keep this to ourselves for now, though perhaps if these forbidden entrances don't stop I will mention it to Darkstar at the gathering." With that he dismissed the patrol with a flick of his tail.

Swiftfoot hurried off to the nursery to check on Mousestripe, and Nightclaw told Dawnfern he'd go find Spottedpaw and his apprentice, Ashpaw.

Dawnfern decided to go eat before training with Spottedpaw, and brought her mouse over to the fresh-kill where the Clan ate their meals.

It was gone in a few bites, and when she stood Dawnfern found herself facing her father, Duskpelt, who was also the ThunderClan deputy.

"Hello, Dawnfern." He mewed.

"Hi. I was just about to go to the training hollow with Spottedpaw, but do you need me for a patrol?"

The crème and gray tom shook his head. "No, it's Hollynose. She asked for you, Frosttail, Goldenleaf and myself to come for some announcement."

"Is she okay?" Dawnfern asked worriedly.

Duskpelt gave a little shrug and began to turn away. "Go find Frosttail and I'll get your mother." He instructed.

Perplexed, Dawnfern scanned the camp for her gray tabby littermate. She found him by the warriors den, chatting with Swiftfoot and Mousestripe, who had come out of the nursery for a walk in the sunshine. Summoning him with a wave of her tail, Dawnfern relayed Duskpelt's message and the started out for the spot where the whole family was gathered, along with Hollynose's mate, Whitecloud.

Dawnfern's eyes widened, realizing what Hollynose's news would probably be. The brown tabby she-cat began to purr and greeted her sister with a nuzzle to her cheek and a "Congradulations!"

"How do you know?" The milky white she-cat exclaimed. "I only just realized myself and I haven't told anyone except Whitecloud!"

Dawnfern twitched her whiskers with amusement. "It's not hard to piece together. Better tell the others before they figure it out too!"

Whitecloud nodded enthusiastically and he and his mate both began to purr.

"I'm going to have Whitecloud's kits!" Hollynose announced.

The family of cats all at once began purring and meowing their congradulations, with much licking of ears and suggestions of names.

Dawnfern purred loudest of them all, knowing her sister was going to be a great mother.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-73 sunrises later-

Dawnfern slipped through the camp entrance to find Poppyleaf there, waiting for her.

"Is everything alright?" The brown warrior asked.

Poppyleaf simply gestured towards the nursery with her tail. "Come see the family." She mewed.

Dawnfern carried her catches over to the fresh-kill pile and then followed the medicine cat into the nursery.

"Hi," She greeted her sister and her sister's mate. Sleeping by Hollynose's belly were two kits, one warm gray and one brown tabby. The gray was a she-cat, Bluekit, after her blue eyes, and the other was a tom named Yellowkit, after his amber eyes. "How are they doing?" Dawnfern pressed, not seeing any problems but also not letting her guard down.

"They're great!" Whitecloud, Hollynose's mate, meowed with great excitement. Then he frowned at Poppyleaf. "Right?" he checked.

"Very healthy." The crème and ginger she-cat confirmed. "However, Bluekit could have some problems in her future. Blue-eyed cats have high potential of being blind."

Hollynose suddenly gasped, drawing her tail close around her kits as if to protect them. "Is she? Oh please, Poppyleaf, tell me my daughter can see! What if she can't? She'll never be a warrior! She'll be helpless! Can you bring her sight back? Do everything you can Poppyleaf!" The queen cried out, clearly not blessed with the same patience or calm the others had.

"No, no, dear I believe she can see, but her sight may fade soon. If it doesn't, we'll know her she is safe. But it'll disappear earlier than usual, when she's an elder." The medicine cat reassured her quivering patient.

Hollynose sighed and gently licked her daughter comfortingly. Whitecloud crouched down next to her and murmured reassuringly in her ear. "Thank you, Poppyleaf. We'll keep close watch on her and call you if we see any bad signs."

Poppyleaf nodded and summoned Dawnfern out of the nursery.

'I hope Bluekit will keep her sight," Dawnfern sighed. "I can't imagine the hardships of a life without the aid of my eyes."

"She'll keep her sight, Dawnfern."

"How do you know?"

"I've had a dream. With StarClan." The medicine cat confessed. "They said ' _A shadow will drown out the storm, and not even the brightest star can shine through it. But the dawn will bring a new color to the sky: blue as a jay's feather_.'"

Dawnfern sat in silence, waiting for Poppyleaf to explain. "Do Hollynose and Whitecloud know?" She finally asked.

The pretty she-cat shook her head. "We don't want them to try and alter her destiny. This is also why we cannot tell Brightstar unless absolutely necessary."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Only pieces. 'The storm' is ThunderClan, the 'brightest star' is Brightstar, 'the dawn' is you, Dawnfern, and the new color, blue, is Buekit. But I have no idea what the 'shadow' is, or how you two save the Clan, as I'm sure you have to do."

"Me?" The warrior asked, bewildered. Sure, she was a good hunter and fighter, but no better than average. Other than her father being deputy, of course. "And Bluekit is only a kit, how can she save ThunderClan?"

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourselves, I cannot help you, I don't know any more than you."

"I see. Thank you. Please tell me if you StarClan sends you anything more."

The medicine cat nodded in agreement and mewed a farewell.

Dawnfern nodded and licked her friend's ear gratefully. Then she rose to her paws and walked out of the medicine den into the vibrant orange light of the setting sun.


End file.
